Illumini
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Some habits are not easily shaken;Reid knows this all too well.Warning:direct spoiler for season 6 and 7x01/7x02.Drug use mentioned. potential slash as well  I really hate that slash has to be warned for too. Don't want anyone flipping out.thnx 4 ur x!
1. Haunted

**I own nothing...**

**There is creepily enough this strange boy staring at me as I type this...seriously...go away? **

**Ek...he's still staring. Over my freakin' shoulder now.**

**ANYWHO!**

**This is a direct spoiler for the end of sixth season/Prentiss drama bleeding into season seven episode one and two...**

**Other than that...if you have no more qualms about it...**

**Reid/COMMENT/enjoy...**

**reviews are a window into writing...it tells you how you're doing...if you can improve...does your style work...[in other words- I appreciate them]**

**thank you for your time...I shall shut up now.**

The Sirens screech their warning cry; the skies heavy-oppressive.

Reid gasps for breath, the blade glinting in the half light- so clean, metallic.

He shutters as it sinks in, his fingers twitching as the hot slide separates skin, muscles, connective tissue...flesh.

She cries out, sharp and desperate- her eyes meet his as they dim...fading to black.

"No!" Reid hollers, but there's nothing he can as her body goes limp,crimson gurgling like a sick stream from her parted lips- painting herself red.

Nothing he can do except pull the shaft out, supporting her body with his shaking hands as the light wans, the heavy darkness clinging to them both.

She's going cold.

Her blood is on her hands.

Emily Prentiss is dead.

and it's all Reid's fault.

_**A/N: So...piqued your interest?**_

_**So, I have like a skeleton for this story...and I don't know how it's going to work out...anyways, always nice to hear from you guys. Thank you for your time.**_

_**BN: Creeper guy went away...manips of Morgan and Reid sexy times scared him off.  
>Thank you beautiful person who took the time to make awesome pictures of heavenliness for screen time and sharing them with me. I owe you big.<strong>_


	2. Going Under

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**As I said before- this is a direct spoiler for Season seven... so if you don't like spoilers- or haven't seen epi 7X02 then skip over the little spoiler space below...(it was in a cool rectangle...but ff and their stupid not keeping formatting!Grr...)**

**Thank you all for the reviews and faves...totally making my day!**

**As always- reid/comment/enjoy!**

**S P O I L E R S P A C E S**

**P _7X02_ P**

**O _I can't believe _O**

**II**

**L _that Reid _L**

**E E**

**R _actually_ R**

**_brought up his_**

**S S**

**P _drug problem _P**

**A A  
>C <em>aloud!<em> C**

**E _That made me sad :(_ E**

**S P O I L E R S P A C E S**

Reid's room smells of sweat and fear as he jolts awake.

A scream scratches at his throat- dying on his lips as he struggles for breath- for consciousness, for sanity.

And the plaintive cry turns into sobs- the haunting images won't leave him.

_Crimson bubbling...the shallow gasps...the darkness._

And in the dim light he scrubs his hands against the sheets- scrubs them raw because the blood- _so much freakin' blood!_

The bedside lamp has blown; a sickly dread fills the cracks forming in Reid's bones.

Humans have to forget sometimes.

Reid fumbles out of bed- the sheets swarming him in determination to keep him there as prisoner- he slams against the floor, teeth colliding with lip, blood seeps onto his tongue.

Reid chokes back an animalistic sound as he rights himself, swiping at his lip.

He can't breathe- his heart flutters; can't catch a foothold in regularity.

He stands, stumbling blindly down the hallway, making it to his study.

His hand swipes at the wall, hitting the switch- light floods the room; he winces at the brightness of it all.

The grief too much to bear; Prentiss won't leave him.

They could have saved her.

_He could have..._

Reid knows the futility of going over the probabilities, the statistics of getting to her in time, of saving her, of killing Doyle...

But it doesn't mean that his brain doesn't go there. Doesn't stop his heart from breaking anymore.

He can't catch his breath- his heart hammering as he runs his fingers along the fragile spines of the books along the shelf.

They used to dull the pain...but it's not enough any more.

Dust settled like a shroud along their surfaces.

As much as he's like to forget- he can't.

He reaches up to pull out Grey's Anatomy- motes of dust floating around him.

He makes his way to his leather chair, swiping the tear tracks from his cheeks.

Bones weary, he sinks into the chair.

He wants to forget.

Reid opens the book- hollowed cavity; he takes out the hypodermic needle stashed there, the protective covering crinkling in the quiet of the room.

He picks up the needle with shaking hand, he casts the book aside.

_He needs to forget._

Reid lets out a small sound as he pulls out his cell phone- Blank's number swimming behind closed eyelids.

His fingers work independent from his mind as he sends a text:

_I'd like to order take-out- Chinese._

His throat closes as he hits send; Prentiss is over his shoulder; mouth bloodied, milky eyes sucking the life out of him.

All he wants to do is forget- dillaudid can take him there.

Some habits are hard to shake.

**A/N:**

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**I kinda feel bad for taking Reid here...but I don't know...I like using fictional Reid as a little puppet to do my wicked bidding. :D**

**and just to clarify...Reid's not ordering Chinese food...**

**I just picture him having a dealer from when he first got on drugs... because where in gid's name would you get dilaudid w/out a prescription. Reid's not _that_ kinda doctor.**

**anywho...**

**I would love it immensely if you reviewed.**

**Thank you in advance!**


	3. Glass Bubbles

**So...this story has kicked my ass. **

**On one side of my mind, the story's screaming "GO ON! Make Reid a drug addict again. Let him use. Discover the dark side of Reid."**

**On the other side, there's the "You probably shouldn't go that deep, you walking on tightropes and all- pretty sure you'll fall into that inky darkness that you won't be able to shake by yourself." **

**Remember Key, you have a dark side too. Not always the best idea to go prodding a sleeping giant.**

**So keeping that in mind- sorry for the delay- it's just, not everything goes according to plan...not that many people are holding their breathes...**

**I'll...shut up now.**

**Reid, review, enjoy if you can.**

**p.s.:I own nothing**

Her breath is hot against the hackles of his neck as he startles at the buzz of the door. He shakes off his nervousness, but Prentiss is still there, clinging to him like a hellish nightmare.

His bones creak with weariness that seeps to his very core as he makes his way to the door, not without grabbing his wallet from the table's edge.

Reid's mouth twists in a grim smile as he stares at the image on the monitor beside his door. Blank's dressed as a delivery boy, cartons from Heavenly Palace. Reid barks out a sad laugh as he buzzes Blank up.

He admires as Blank's almost graceful movements bring him from the lobby to his door.  
>They've been here so many times before.<p>

Reid's fingers tremble as he unlatches the door; Prentiss hisses in his ear. He shivers as the bolt lock clicks; slick fingers gripping the handle with mix of anticipation and fear.

_Does he really want to go back down this route?_

_There's so much pain-he just wants to escape for a little while. That's all he need is a little while to get his thoughts together._

The door swings open, creaking on it's hinges. Blank stands in the door way, enigmatic grin set on his, lips.

"Well, this is a surprise,doc." White teeth blaze; glassy green eyes search Reid's face as Reid's muscles twitch. How in the hell did he end up here?

Reid says nothing, instead holding out the money.

Blank snorts-

"Alright then. One trip to China, hold the chopsticks." Blank shoves the bag into Reid's hands; lips contort to an empty grin. The vial feels so heavy as Blank takes the money from his hand.

Reid's stomach is queasy with shame.

_It's one and done-_

He lies to himself as Blank studies the bills- eyes dark green; glossy; dead.

"Well, doc-" teeth. His voice rising as if ready to tell a joke. This is all a tired joke- as he creases the money, eyes meeting Spencer's.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya." A cruel smile splays on his lips as he extends a hand towards Reid.

Reid's mouth twitches as he tucks his arms around him, plastic bag rustling in the all unnerving quiet space between them. He shivers.

"Awe, spoil sport." Blank tucks the money into his back pocket.

He turns on his heel, slipping out the door, the dead bolt echoing hollow in Reid's ear.

_You forgot to take the poison with you. He doesn't need this. He shouldn't..._

_Shut up. You left me. I need to dull the pain._

Prentiss bows her head, sinking into the shadowy corner of his mind again.

He just wants to remember what it's like to forget.

**A/N: anyone else wondering when Morgan's going to show his gorgeous face?**

**I mean this is a Reid and Morgan story with potential (oh, who am I kidding, it's going to be slash) content.**

**Soon my darlings...very soon.**

**Thank you for putting up with me.**

**Just trying to gather my thoughts...I'll be with you guys soon for an update.**


	4. Dark Mirror

**I own nothing...**

**My coffee is percolating :)**

**I have a massive head cold...but still have to drag my sorry butt up at the stupid crack of dawn to go to school...work...eh(who am I to complain?)**

**I brought the latest Blue October to...cheer me up. :(**

**See that face...not cheered. GIDS NO!**

**This album...makes me SAD. **

**(I mean I get it...but DAMN Justin. Just...Damn.)**

**CM- make me feel better, otay?**

**Anywho- Reid/slash/REVIEW/slash/Enjoy**

**(please excuse the dribble- I'm not awake yet- even if I post this in the middle of the day-nope, still not up)**

Morgan stares at the clock, it blazing angrily at the indecent hour; sighing at the time, willing it to be later...earlier?

His stomach twists in apprehension; he hasn't spoken to Reid in days.

With the cases and Prentiss...and Reid not being there...he's kinda let that slip.

He scrubs his hand across his face as he struggles to get up, body aching as he reaches for his cell phone on the bedside table.

The moon casts its ghostly pallor across the room as he stares at the clock again. He pushes the thought out of his mind...the time that is. An unsure hand presses speed dial #2.

Morgan holds his breathe as one...two...three-

"Hello-"

"Hey Pre-"

"You have reach the voice mail box of Dr. Spencer Reid. I am unavailable to take your call at the moment; but if you would prefer- please leave your name and a number you can be reached after the tone and I will surely get back to you in a timely manor- thank you for your patience."

Morgan gives a small chuckle as 'cyborg' pops into his head. But his heart sinks when he realizes he hasn't heard from Reid for days...no, almost a full week.

"Hey Kid, just...calling to see if everything's okay will you. Unless you're a cyborg; you're probably sleeping at the moment. I'll...call back in the morning...well, later this morning and...well- just hoping everything's good with you, Reid. Bye." Morgan flips his phone shut, rolling his eyes at the rambling. He hates answering machines. Awkward but useful.

The heavy feeling won't leave him; there's no way in hell he can even try to fathom going back to sleep- so he slips out of bed and pads his way to the kitchen.

Clooney snorts his disapproval of Morgan's noises as he passes him on the way out.

Morgan shutters...this is literally the longest he hasn't talked to Reid. Even on vacation, he manages to have a word or two with the kid...just to keep tabs. Just to see if he's okay.

There's no excuse he thinks as he starts the coffee pot, letting the aroma surround him as he makes up his mind.

He takes the coffee after the pot's done- gets dressed in no time and finds his way out the door and into the car.

He's crazy- he thinks as he ends up in front of Reid's apartment building.

He frowns as a take-out delivery guy leaves the double doors and exits, compressing empty cartons of Chinese food as he makes his way to his truck.

_He could be here for anyone in the building. Stop worrying Morgan. _

He wants to slap himself but there's just that feeling in the pit of his stomach that he just can't shake.

Didn't Reid mention that he thought of Dillaudid as take-out... mentally checking out for awhile?

Morgan's body shakes with worry as he steps out of the car...it doesn't hurt to check- to follow your gut. And if he's wrong, he can just apologize- right?

So this is how Morgan finds himself inside Reid's apartment building, _calmly _buzzing Reid's intercom.

_He could be sleep Morgan._

_But, what about the guy-_

_Morgan go home._

_But what chinese joint takes-out at...3:26 in the morning._

_You make a valid point._

And this is how Morgan finds himself knocking on Reid's door at 3:36 in the morning. He would use his key...but then again...that's kinda ruder than the actions he's already taken.

Morgan holds his breath; as he hears the faint tinkering of...glass? There's movement behind the door-

"Reid?" Morgan's voice alien in his own ears as it creaks in his throat.

"J-just a minute." More movement...and then the door squeaks open.

A frown sets on Morgan's face as he takes Reid in, wide eyed; flustered faced; dark patches of shadows swept along the underside of Reid's eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" Reid stammers as he leans against the door's frame.

"I-I d'know. I guess I just wanted to check up on you to make sure you were...okay." Morgan stares at his feet for a moment, cheeks heating profusely.

He looks up to see a skeptical, nervous Reid.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Reid's voice is small- Morgan's eyes flick to see Reid's visible hand trembling, his other clenched tight in his sweater's pocket.

"Kid. I'm sorry for botherin' you, but, are you alright?"

Reid's breath catches as Morgan meets his gaze. His lips clench shut as he stares past Morgan's shoulder.

/

**Reid stares at the closed door- body jolting at the thunderous rapt of knuckle against door; vial dropping from his hand; clattering to the floor.**

_**Shit!**_

"_**Reid?" **_**Morgan's voice scratches at the door- and Reid's body locks as he looks at the hypodermic lying on the arm of the chair. He scrambles to grab the vial shoving it into his sweater's pocket and carefully picks up the needle, placing it back into the hollowed Grey's, slamming the cover shut, he stuffs it into his couch.**

"**J-Just a minute." He murmurs as he looks around to make sure that nothing was out of place before going to the door.**

**He yanks open the door to find a very flustered Morgan.**

**Reid knows he looks bad. Hell, he looks like shit. Like a ghost is chasing him. She is. Hanging over his back...so fucking heavy, he can barely manage to take a breath.**

**Reid asks Morgan what he's doing here...**

**Morgan's body sags in answer. Morgan looks haunted as well. And Reid realizes that he hasn't spoken to Morgan in six days. **

**That's the longest he's ever gone...**

"**Couldn't sleep either?" Reid knows this is dangerous, but he hates to see Morgan worried. Worn to the nub almost.**

**Reid clenches the Vial deep in his pocket- smooth and warm like a worry stone; he's vaguely aware that he's trembling. Body betraying him. Again.**

"_**Kid, I'm sorry for bothering you, but is everything alright?"**_**Morgan asks- and those words alone want to make Reid come undone.**

**No. He wants to say- there's a woman chasing me down and I just want to loose my mind for a little bit...so go away until I do just that? Please? I'm begging you.**

**Instead he stares past Morgan's shoulder, not knowing how to answer; his lips set into a fine line.**

**Prentiss hisses in his ear- _let him in.  
><em>Reid shutters at the implications...but it's better than sinking- he knows Morgan can help. **

**Reid says nothing as he steps aside to let Morgan into his home.**

**Who can deny a dead girl's wishes?**

**Who can deny Emily Prentiss?**

A/N: So...melodramatic enough?

*sniffle**sniffle*{my thoughts have echos...scary- I think I need to lie down...three more hours to go?

Reid and review please...would love to hear your input...I need to figure out where this is going...even if you can kinda see where it's headed...it helps.

Thank you for your time.

da-sm


	5. The Unspoken

**I own nada...**

**Looking at the past seven seasons, I can't help but think that they were seriously just a big flirt-fest between Morgan and Reid.**

**A "newer" writer for the show dismissed the subtext as nothing more than actors enjoying each others company.*sigh***

**But it was kinda cool that it was discussed in a chat.{voices are being heard somewhere}**

**Anywho...**

**As usual, reid/review/enjoy**

Reid reaches around Morgan, closing the door behind him; the click of the deadbolt resounding in the haphazard clutter in Reid's foyer...books and scarves and shoes neatly messy. A small shadow of a smile plays at the corner of Morgan's mouth because Reid's apartment looks like what he imagines his head to look like on the inside...cluttered and worn- warm and comfy with surprises in every corner.

Like the stuffed, blue crushed velvet elephant Morgan won Reid at the carnival last summer sits atop the likes of Frost and Plato, Atwood, Sedaris, Craddock, Plath, Emerson, Orwell, Shakespeare, Sartre, Trollope, Hemingway and the likes. Or the picture Em and Jayje took of Garci and the Cadet, Morgan and Reid- the amber light cast on their smiling faces- Morgan can remember the warmth of Reid's body as he leans into him- is perched on his mantel.

Morgan turns his attention to a trembling Reid, who looks past Morgan's head as he shifts- bare toes curling into the forest green carpet at his feet. He wraps his lanky arms around himself, nails digging into the soft fabric of his tired sweater.

Tears grip his hazel eyes as he furtively tries to blink them away- but they stubbornly persist until they spill, unbidden from the corners, trailing to meet their untimely doom at the point of his chin.

Morgan's breath hitches as he takes certain steps,curling his arms around Reid's lithe frame. Reid melts into the touch, the wet chin nestled in the crook of Morgan's shoulder. Morgan's feather touch on the small of Reid's back, his hip, his waist, his arm...reassuring and firm...warm.

Prentiss sighs out as Reid lets out a noise- growing deep in his chest, making his throat burn in the strain of holding everything back.

He cries and Morgan stands in the middle of Reid's foyer, doing all that he can to keep his own shit together as Reid's cries tug at his heart strings.

Reid's body shakes as the words come...the broken, half bitten words spit out. And Morgan listens.

Because that's what friends do- and he can't imagine doing anything less for Reid.

He wants to set Reid on a shelf until he can fix every single thing that's wrong. He wants to see the light shine from behind those shiny eyes, lit with understanding and knowledge so vast, it'd make Morgan's head spin.

Reid curls himself to fit into Morgan's arms and Morgan takes all that he can of Reid, grief rolling like watersheds off oiled feathers.  
>"I-I can't..." Reid hiccups as he pulls back.<p>

Morgan grips Reid's sides, wishing he would stay put.

"I-couldn't... I just wanted to forget." His voice is nothing but a whisper as he pulls the vial from out of his pocket, the large air bubble shifting as the shaky hand presses it into Morgan's. Morgan's body stretched tight with tension as he takes the drug from him

He tries to meet Reid's eyes but Reid shuts them tight, head tilting towards the floor. Morgan slips the vial in his pocket, a calloused finger touching the tip of Reid's chin, he tilted Reid's head until he open his eyes to look at him

"Spencer?" His voice ghosts past his lips as Reid's mouth quivers with heated shame.

"It's okay." Morgan voice heavy as Reid shivers presses himself into Morgan's warmth again.

Reid feels scrubbed raw, exposed as Morgan holds him...but that's not necessarily a bad thing. It means he can finally give himself permission to heal.

Reid murmurs something, words smothered by the fabric of Morgan's shirt.

Morgan pulls Reid back a little, steering him towards the couch; sitting down and pulling Reid with him.

"What's bothering you Pretty Boy?" Morgan whispers, Reid nervously picks at the cuticle of his thumb.

Reid's chest rises and falls in a deceivingly steady cadence, but Morgan picks up on the small hitches.

Reid stares at his hands as he begins to speak.

"Emily-she's fuckin'..."Reid seethes, clenching his fists against his thighs. Morgan reaches out, placing a hand on Reid's pale, trembling hand. His shoulders slump.

"I just..." Reid looks up at Morgan, tears fresh. "I just wanted to forget...just for a little bit, you know?" Reid studies the contours of Morgan's face, lips set in a quivering line.

Morgan sighs, nodding slightly. He gets it.

But Emily won't let them forget.

Morgan closes his hand, running his thumb along the silky smoothness of Reid's skin.

"I-know Pretty Boy." Morgan's voice is soft. "I should have...I should have been here. I-"

"You were on assignment. That's no one's fault but my own; I should have been taking better care of myself." Reid interjects.

"No." Morgan says forcefully. "I should have called, just to check up on you. There's no excuse for me neglecting you." Morgan's voice bitter as wormwood as he opens his hands, letting them rest in his own lap.

Reid licks his lips, scooting until he's pressed against Morgan. Reid remembers the last time...

Morgan didn't mind the physical contact.

Nothing's changed as Morgan wraps his arms around Reid's middle, reclining; Reid's back pressed against Morgan's front.

Something pricks Reid in the back of his mind...that this is not a social norm for heterosexual male "friends." But at this moment, Reid doesn't care.

The words come easy as he tells Morgan about the nightmares...about the scary Prentiss that accuses...that blames him with her dead, hollow eyes. He tells him about the inherent need to forget, and the ill thoughts that plague him,the darkness that sits on his chest and refuse to move. Tells how this...talk to him helps and how he's thankful for him. For having an actual friend who he can trust...who cares for him.

Morgan sits and listens...his barrel of a chest rising and falling in time with Reid's. He can tell that Reid is holding something back- but he doesn't push...knowing that eventually, it to will come.

Reid talks until his eyes are weighted with sleep, throat scratchy with dribbling words and his breath finally evens and slows...snuggling close to Morgan as his calloused fingertips light against his boney hip. A reassuring touch- he's here.

Morgan wraps his arms tighter around his friend, promising him that he'll be there in the morning. That he's happy that he's safe if only for the night. And as Reid finally drops off to sleep, Morgan presses his lips to the curly mop of hair- taking a breath.

Eventually, the words will come.

**A/N: So...does Morgan or Reid have the gonads to take the next step?**

**Wishing this wasn't as cliché as it seems in my head.**

**da-sm +humor =EPIC FAIL!**

**I am so stuck on the Waging Wars story...I have an idea, but that does mean it wants to be a chapter. *Sigh ***

**and as the insecurities mount... **

**I'm in the here and now...**

**Reviews would be lovely. :]**


	6. The Fallen

**I own nothing…**

**Four things (not specifically related to the chapter)-**

**Wet!Reid**

**Reid struggling against drugs**

**Reid is **_**so **_**gay…Morgan possibly bi- will cbs ever acknowledge that? Probably not. **

**Anyone else pissed that the World Series got postponed and CM played a J.J- epi instead? (I know they had it planned/ half not their fault) Still… I watched any way *sigh***

**I needed to post.**

**This is kinda like…filler/fluff until I find more stuff in the cluttered corners of my mind to fill this story out.**

**Hope you like this- it's okay if you don't though.**

**R.R.E**

His eyes flutter open, the pink pre-dawn light splashed on his living room walls.

Reid tenses as he feels the warmth behind him, an arm curling even tighter around his waist. His head whirs as he tries to pull away-sleep not ready to untangle itself from his mind.

"W're d'you think you're goin'?"A drowsy drawl snakes itself around him. Reid blinks for a moment; body relaxing in the familiarity.

If only this were okay- what he's imagined in his head a thousand times over. He relaxes in this moment.

In this briefest time, he can pretend.

"Good morning Derek." Reid presses his face deeper into the cushion. He feels the warm puffs of breath along the back of his neck, goosebumps rising in its wake.

"Thank you for last night." Reid murmurs- he coughs to clear his throat; his body settling with an ache with the close proximity of their bodies.

"No problem kid." Morgan sighs, "now go back to sleep." Morgan grumbles as he presses his head into Reid's shoulder.

Reid's brows furrow. Morgan knows this is Reid he's cuddle up with on the couch- but that doesn't seem to faze him in the least.

"Stop- I can hear those gears in your head crankin'. Go. To. Sleep." Morgan snorts as Reid makes an indignant noise.

"Whatever." Morgan murmurs. Reid gives in, settling down to sleep.

/

**Morgan doesn't mind the jutting bone pressing into his spleen- as long as it means he gets to sleep just a little while longer. **

**He kind of misses the warmth of another body next to him. **

**His mind is kind of like that annoying cell phone that just won't stop ringing as lays there. Why in the hell is this okay?**

_**Because it's Spencer Reid- he's the only guy that could get away with this.**_

_**I know right, he's so squishy and adorable.**_

_**Morgan- you need to sleep.**_

_**Yeah…**_

**Morgan snuggles closer; squeezing his eyes shut at the pale light filling the room.**

**/**

Reid stretches, untangles himself from Morgan's arms- careful not to wake him.

He sighs- padding his way to the bathroom-trying to calm his buzzing head. But it takes no note as he washes his hands, scrubbing a damp hand over his face.

How did he get himself caught up like this.

There was a gradual shift inside him…he ignored the blurring line of brotherly love and something…else.

And he doesn't think he can do this much longer.

He stares at himself in the mirror; bloodshot eyes and dark creases. He looks worn down like soft leather.

_Morgan's not gay._

And Reid's just going to have to accept that and move on.

Reid straightens, makes his way to the kitchen, small smile on his lips as he smells the strong sent of coffee.

"Hey-"Morgan stretches beside the sink, shirt riding up to expose rigid muscle. Reid's face heats as Morgan catches his gaze.

"I thought you might like some coffee- 'm surprised you don't have it preset." Morgan gives Reid a smile Reid did not think was possible this early- well, 10 o'clock on a Saturday.

"Didn't think to set it last night." Reid's voice softens as the memories flood back- his kneed want to buckle- instead he settles into a kitchen chair.

He gives a dark chuckle as he looks up to find Morgan crossed armed, studying him. Not in a bad way; doesn't mean that Reid does not squirm under the attention.

"So- you decided to check on me on a Friday evening? After a long case…wouldn't you have rather been at a bar somewhere with a…date or whatever?" Reid questions; Morgan tenses just the slightest.

"Nope. I'm glad I came; spidey sense tingled, I answered." Reid quirks disbelieving brow at Morgan; Morgan turns, pulling out Reid's favorite mug and his as well.

Morgan shakes his head, preparing the coffee- setting Reid's down in front of him, and then settling down himself.

"Thank you." Reid says; Morgan nods as if brushing it off.

They sit in silence that's not overbearing.

It's nice.

Sun filters through blinds, creating slats of light that spread across the table. There's the twittering of birds, the hum of the occasional car that swishes past…their breath filling in the space around them.

Reid looks up to see Morgan staring, pensive face set.

"What?" Reid feels a bit self-conscious as he raises his mug to his lips.

"Nothing Pretty Boy…" Morgan hesitates. "It's just, are you okay?" Morgan clears his throat.

Reid pauses for a second before nodding.

"I actually can honestly say that I am at the moment." His eye flick to Morgan's face and down again. "Thank you, you really…help." Reid laughs at the choice of words that tumble out.

"Yeah? I'm glad for it." Morgan responds. "It just felt like you were holding something back- I don't mean to pry, but maybe if you talk about it, it could help?" Morgan says, pushing his cup aside.

Reid stares at Morgan's hands.

_Morgan's not gay._

"Maybe it can. I just don't think it's anything you'd like to hear." Reid says shaking his head.

"Try me Kid, I won't judge." Morgan's voice is warm.

Reid wants to bend…give himself up.

"Trust me, you will." Reid says.

Sometimes it's hard to take the plunge.

**A/N: Wondering if creepy Prentiss can help?**

**Any who- what do you think?**

**Would love to hear.**

**Thank you for your time. Have a wonderful weekend.**


End file.
